Missing Persons
by KatrinaEagle
Summary: Outside the window there's a missing person. Roxas/Sora, not-really-yaoi, not-really-sane Sora either. One-shot.


**A/N:** Beware those shadows you see in the windows, beware your own mind. Sora's not really sane, is he? This fic is totally up to interpretation, whichever way you see it is the right one. Enjoy? **A/N end**

_Missing persons in the window, staring at me / Saying things I can't hear_ -OneRepublic

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Missing Persons (1 & 2)

_a Roxas/Sora fanfiction_

_one shot_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sora didn't understand why Riku and Kairi can't leave him alone. He used to love their friendship, but recently they've done nothing but interfere in his life. He shared everything, oh yes, _everything_, and now they've gotten him locked up in the nut house. Stark white walls meant nothing to him. They didn't even want to come see him on weekends anymore. Maybe they couldn't stand the guilt. Sora let the corners of his mouth turn up. Maybe they couldn't stand the guilt of destroying his life.

* * *

><p>Sora's head hurt constantly, and he cursed the blinding whiteness of everything. He was rather comfortable now though, in his room (a man had to make do with what he had, after all) where he was to spend the rest of his life at. Idly he wondered where Riku and Kairi were, and what they were doing. Were they dating now? He never got a chance to ask them, since they hadn't come to see him recently. Rage bubbled inside of him, but he resolutely squashed it. Instead he looked out the window, watching the sun go down.<p>

The shadows swirled about out of the corner of his eyes, but he ignored them. Eagerly he made his way to the window, glancing shrewdly over his shoulder to check that no nurses was checking up on him, and planted himself comfortably by the glass.

The darkness washed over him, but he waited patiently, his brown eyes occasionally straying to the door. Soon enough, a small gust of wind brought him what he was waiting for.

"Hello, Roxas."

* * *

><p>Roxas told him stories, especially of Twilight Town, where he came from, but also of the worlds he had traveled. In return Sora would tell Roxas of the worlds <em>he<em> had traveled to before, and when they found a world where they've both been to, they would talk all through the night, sharing experiences. Sora loved it when Roxas said he's been to Halloween Town, or Wonderland, because it proved that Riku and Kairi were wrong. Wrong to think that he was lying, or making it up, because he knew that he didn't. _They_ wouldn't know. _They_ didn't go with him. _They_ refused to believe him. Anger started to eat at him again, but he focused on Roxas' easy grin and stories and let Roxas' presence wash away all the negative feelings.

Roxas shared the most amazing things; experiences, people, the worlds. He has different theories about everything, he could answer all of Sora's 'whys' and 'hows' with interesting ideas, some Sora never even cared to think about, some Sora thought was too scandalous to think about. Even better was that Roxas never ran out of things to tell him.

* * *

><p>Sora never found it odd that he could never hear what Roxas said. He could see his mouth move, and he could understand what he was saying, but then the process in between would be lost. He just could not place Roxas' voice, but he never mentioned it. At least not to Roxas. Roxas was easily offended, and then he won't come to see Sora for a period of time. In his place would be Ventus, who looked identical to Roxas, but was vastly different. Sora didn't like it when Ventus came instead. He liked Roxas better.<p>

"Roxas? Riku and Kairi said that you have issues because you pretend to be a different person when you're angry at me."

_I don't like it when you talk to them about me. They don't like it too, Sora. And I don't pretend to be a different person!_

"...but they're my friends. Friends share thing with friends, don't they?"

_But I'm your _best_ friend. I'm the best friend you'll ever have, Sora._

"Really? They say you have issues... They say I have issues too."

_Don't listen to them, Sora. They just hurt you all the time. I don't hurt you. You like being with me, don't you?_

"Yeah. Don't go, Roxas. Promise me you'll stay with me forever?"

_Promise._

* * *

><p>He remembered once he asked why he could only see Roxas at night. Roxas frowned and contemplated for a while, as though he wasn't expecting a question like that.<p>

_I suppose that's because we're more... active, you can say, at night. Just like how you sleep at night, we need to... go during the day._

"But I stay up at night to wait for you!"

_Yes, Sora. But the thing is, you can stay up and not have horrible things happen to you. We can't. We're missing persons. You're not one... not yet._

Sora didn't ask anymore questions after that.

* * *

><p>Sora occasionally laments that he wished he had known Roxas earlier, before he forged ties with those 'back-stabbing snakes'. Roxas would smile hauntingly at this, then whisper softly into Sora's ear that they have, in fact, met before. Not to mention they were close- closer than Sora ever was with Riku or Kairi. Sora was startled at this, then wondered aloud why he didn't remember, and then Roxas would smile again. He never divulged his secret, but instead promised that Sora would understand everything one day, on his own. Sora was content, and pressed his palm to the glass, imagining that he could feel Roxas' hand against his, because it felt like Roxas was his only tie to the world.<p>

To being alive.

* * *

><p>Roxas was his missing person- Roxas explained this to him one stormy night, the night before he got carted off to the nut house- a person he had loved so much in his past, but lost. And forgotten. Sora frowned at himself. It was ridiculous to have forgotten <em>Roxas<em>. Sora was sure that if Roxas was his friend, he would _never_ have been forgotten, but that's what Roxas insisted, however unreasonable Sora found it. Because he could never have forgotten Roxas. Never.

Sora remembered the first time he noticed Roxas outside his window. He had freaked out, and didn't dare go to sleep. However, the next few nights when he continued to spot the shadow, he had talked about it to Riku and Kairi, both of whom told him to stop thinking weird stuff and go to sleep. He tried to not talk about Roxas to them, because Riku would get uncomfortable and Kairi would get upset. They tried to 'help' him, to talk him out of it, to convince him that Roxas was just a figment of his imagination. He didn't believe them. He believed in Roxas. Besides, Roxas made him feel safer. Happier.

Like he was more alive talking to Roxas in the middle of the night than he ever was when he was walking in the light of day.

* * *

><p>Sora wondered when Riku and Kairi would come visit him again. It has been months- or has it? Time was fluid here, when the days turned into weeks which turned into months which dragged onto years. A year could seem so long, but yet pass in the blink of an eye. Sora didn't know anymore. When was the last time he had seen his two best friends? A long time ago, apparently. His memory of Riku became a little fuzzier. What color were his eyes? Green? Blue? The two colors overlapped each other, yet neither looked right. What about Kairi? Was her hair parted to the right? To the left? Was it left long, or did it just touch her shoulders? Did it matter anymore?<p>

Sora felt a bitter chuckle rise up past his throat.

"Dammit. How could they forget me? Leaving me here to rot... Just because- just because I believe in Roxas... Because I believed-"

He glared at his own hands. "I won't forget them, even if they forget me. My best friends..."

_My tormentors._

* * *

><p>Roxas looked a lot more real to Sora now. The first few times he had noticed Roxas was like seeing a very persistent shadow- always there. After that, he became slightly more noticeable, and Sora didn't have to particularly scan his room just to see him. Then when Roxas could converse with him, he was almost solid- although still a little translucent when he moved or when the moon shone especially bright. Now, though, it seemed that Roxas was more real to Sora than the stark white walls that contained him, or the sterile white bed which he yielded to nightmares. He could see Roxas more clearly, and he believed that if he tried hard enough- he could really pass his hand through the glass and reach out to Roxas'.<p>

Sora felt the grip on reality weaken, as he gravitated towards Roxas- his new reality. His god. His life-source.

There was nothing more for him in _this_ 'reality' anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Riku.<em>

"Who are you?"

_What, you really don't remember me? I'm Sora. I'm you're best friend._

"No, _Kairi _is my best friend."

_Are you sure about that? She used to be my best friend too. _

"You're lying."

_I'm not. I don't lie, Riku. Missing persons never lie._

* * *

><p>"Kairi?"<p>

"Yes, Riku?"

"The shadow- it's just _there_. It's _always_ there."

"You're being silly. It's just... a hallucination. It'll go away. Like a nightmare."

"But Kairi, it's like he's someone I know... very well."

"That's insane. You're-"

"I'm not insane. There's a person outside my window, Kairi. It's... it's a missing person. His name is Sora."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

...What goes around comes around, doesn't it? I had a little bit of trouble with this one. It's still not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do.

(I had actually planned a Rox/Ven scene because Sora requested they appear together to make sure it's two persons and not Roxas 'having issues'. I couldn't fit that in. And I made Kairi more of a bitch than she deserved. She was supposed to be the bewildered, concerned friend whose slightly narrow-minded mind keeps denying facts. Er. I feel very insecure about this fic now, ;A;)

I'm always in a pensive and contemplative mood after listening to OneRepublic on repeat for about three hours (although I start to think unusual thoughts about the third song in) and always want to write something. I wasn't listening to OneRepublic on repeat for any amount of time when the wrote the second half (in reality I just finished watching around 15 episodes of The Big Bang Theory back-to-back) so I apologize for the inconsistency of my writing. (And I'm tired. And I have my driver's test tomorrow. But this was just begging for attention.)

I apologize for long A/N and short fic, but I hope you guys enjoyed! (And leave a review. Please. I really, really like writing these sort of grey, not-sane fics, they are so fun.)

:D


End file.
